


Impossible Things

by BorderlineOtaku



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineOtaku/pseuds/BorderlineOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old men have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

"Time can be rewritten." The statement was abrupt, booming around the impossible room and disturbing the harmony of humming machines he did not understand, the whirring of electronics foreign and magic, gravel voice carrying over blips of complicated, indiscernible notifications. His words were firm, full of power, but at the end held a tinge of uncertainty, the cautious tinge of an implied question hanging in the air. "Well yes, sometimes. Maybe. It really depends." came another voice, loud and hurried. His fingers an odd concoction of nimble and clumsy as he twiddled with a multitude of controls before stopping to fiddle with a red bow tie, an attempt to fix what wasn't displaced. His eyes were wide and earnest as he continued to turn nobs and flip switches, pushing buttons with slamming fingers in a chaotic dance. 

"In this case though-" he slammed down a lever and the entire room screeched in protest, knocking the both of them over. He used all his might to climb back up to the control board, pushing the lever back in place while yelling in a panic. "-AAHHH sorry sorry!" He used the palm of his hand to smooth his hair back into place and out of his eyes. "Anyway! In this case, yes! This is not a fixed point and time can be rewritten!" He huffed out a nervous breath as he bounced lithely towards the other. "We can change history. Get a different out come.  But we've got to hurry. " His eyes were dark and sympathetic as he placed a large hand on a trench coat covered shoulder, looking through black rimmed glasses at the damage to the angel's wings. "I'm so so sorry, Castiel." He continued to look at his broken appendages. "Truly, I am." Castiel flicked his dark eyes over this strange being in front of him, and gripped his blade tighter inside his trench coat sleeve. "How do I know I can trust you?" his voice was accusing.

"Because we want the same thing!" he laughed, light and airy, his goofy grin broad and gleaming. "Human's are so brilliant!" he nodded his head in asking of a approval, taking his hand from Castiel's shoulder and rubbing them together in excitement, eyes wide and bright. Castiel only gave a slight, a curt inflection of the head.  "What exactly does that mean, though? 'Time can be rewritten'?" Castiel thought back to the time he sent the boys back, back to meet their mother and father before they were born. To try and stop everything before it happened. They failed. They failed and they were among the greatest forces he knew of personally. The other tapped his finger to Castiel's nose, and spoke in a low voice. "I know what you're thinking. And I'm here to tell you-that was a fixed point. They're birth was meant to happen. But this..this awful thing. It can be changed, but we only have one try."

"Doctor," Castiel began, unsure. "I need to know what you need from me." The Doctor cupped Castiel's face just then and exclaimed "Why Cas, my boy! You've already brought me what I need!" Cas barely had any time to be confused before the lanky man excitedly slipped a necklace from around his neck and whipped up above his head. "I have to say, I am very impressed-where the hell did you find this?" he placed the small pendant inside a console and once again resumed his dance around the buttons, frantically typing, pressing, pulling, reading, clicking and binging his way around. "I haven't seen this thing since that whole thing in Caelum." He turned around briefly, raising his eyebrows at Cas. "That was a weird two weeks.."

"How do you know of the Samulet?" Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion, puffing out his chest some. 

"Oh is that what it's called now?" The Doctor laughed then. "Humans...but ah! No time for fun memories, we've got work to do!" Cas's head whipped down to stare at the Samulet, which was now encased in a loud and electric blue light, the control board began to spark under the Doctor's fingers, and the whole room shook violently. "What is going on?!" Cas bellowed as he clung to the railing for dear life. "What are you doing to the Samulet?"

That necklace was of heaven, and belonged to Dean. Cas had been entrusted with it's safe return, after all it had been a gift. The vessel continued to shake and convulse, red lights flashing everywhere and the sound of grinding metal threatened to deafen Cas. He looked up and saw the Doctor, running around the panel and trying to hand onto anything. He shouted, and he could barely be heard over the thundering and crashing. "I'm amping it up! You're going to need all the power you can get if you're really going through with this insanity!" 

Castiel shot him a glare, stilling gripping the side railing of the stair case and being jostled around. "What do you mean?! The Samulet is of God!" The Doctor picked up a sledge hammer that was tucked away under the metal of the controls, and slammed it down on a particular area of mechanics that happened to be on fire and suddenly the TARDIS came to a jerking halt which sent them both to the floor in scrambling heaps. The Doctor stood and straightened his bow tie-this time with purpose, and snapped his suspenders back into place with his thumbs. He huffed a breath of determination and as Cas stood he marched to the console, taking the Samulet out and filling the room with a burning smell. He held it in his palm before bouncing it back and forth between both hands, face twisted in an open mouth grimace. "hot-hot-hot-HOT OUCH!" And he blew frantically onto the trinket to cool it. 

"Doctor?" Castiel narrowed his eyes, and approached the Doctor slowly. "What did you do? I need answers." The Doctor held the necklace out in front of himself proudly, grinning at the pendant as it shined brilliantly while dangling from the black cord. "It actually worked.." he breathed, eyes gleaming with wonder. He turned to face Cas then, before beginning in a low voice, "A mix between past and present. Divine and extraterrestrial...Castiel, I hold in my hands an impossible thing-"  He stepped towards Castiel carefully, and placed the Samulet around his head, the pendant warm even through his clothes. "-for an impossible task." Castiel finally loosened his grip on the blade, and looked into the Doctor's eyes with concern. He studied them for a moment, and the Doctor did not look away. He only smiled after a moment.

"Stop that-you're going to make me blush." He teased.

"Doctor..your eyes are old..." he began. "Your eyes are old and sad..but you're so kind. Who are you?" Cas's eyes flciked back and forth between the Doctor's, like if he stood there long enough and looked hard enough the answer would appear written on the man's face. But no answer came, and the Doctor smiled solemnly. "Someone you can trust. A friend." he murmured softly. The moment was tender and quiet as an understanding bloomed between the two of them. The moment didn't last long however. They hadn't the time for that.

"Now!" he said, pointing at the Samulet around Cas's neck. "That amulet contains the energy of a dying dwarf star, billions and billions of supercharged particles all bursting out to start again." he spun around on his heel and leapt towards the center console, cracking a turn style level and watching the cylindrical nodules pump up and down inside the thick glass, the TARDIS beginning to shake and sparks flew from and open circuit board in front of him,and Castiel held the almost too warm Samulet in his dirty fingers, admiring the way it glowed and thinking that if it were Jimmy holding it right now, his skin would be burned of his bones. 

"You're going to need that energy." Came the Doctor's voice, calling from around the opposite side of the controls. "Being cut off the way you are." he continued, and Castiel slowly lifted his head to look upon this mad man. How could he have known that? Who could have possibly told you? Castiel was quiet and still, back straight and he cocked his head to the side.

"You are going to need most-if not all, of that power. There is going to be a massive paradox, and two points in time that are never meant to touch are going to literally crash into eachother." He halted his ministrations and stood up straight, facing the angel. He adjusted his glasses in deliberation, and Castiel gazed at him, still puzzled.

"It could crack time and space-rip a hole right through reality." There was an uncomfortable silence as Cas furrowed his brows and he looked at his shoes, still fingering the white hot amulet and turning it carefully in his fingers. He mulled over what the Doctor had said in his mind in thoughtful consideration. After a minute more of silence, the Doctor's voice whispered through the stillness.

"Is it worth it, Castiel?" 

He shot a glance at the Doctor.

"Is one world worth the whole of time and space?" 

Castiel thought a moment more. He huffed a smile and unsquared his shoulders, looking at the Doctor with soft and mild eyes. 

"Once, a very long time ago, I saw a fish heave itself up on land and start to crawl with determination. 'Don't step on that fish, Castiel.' My brother told me. 'Big plans for that fish.'" he looked down and smiled sadly, lost briefly in a memory.

"Doctor, these are my father's most precious creations. I've watched them rise, then fall, then rise again. Heaven is corrupt, Hell is over-flowing, and I love humanity." 

There was silence again, and the Doctor was thoughtful, his eyes becoming glossy.

"My," Castiel started, looking down at his shoes and then back up to the Doctor, shifting from one foot the other and a small crooked grin on his face. "My family," he continued, chest swelling with pride, "Is small and broken, and nowhere near the same as it used to be, but I will follow them until the end." He gripped the Samulet tighter. "I haven't completely fallen yet, and if we can change the ending then we will." Castiel looked at the Doctor, rather than somewhere in the air between them, and smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners and the Doctor returned the smile. 

"Cas" he began. "He's going to be sent into the future. He'll see things, and this amulet will let you pull him out. Do you understand?" 

Castiel nodded, placing the Samulet back inside his shirt, the metal burning against his skin. "Will I see you again, Doctor?" 

"Oh, I'm sure I'll see you around." the Doctor grinned. "Oh and say hello to Luke for me!" He smiled. 

Cas's eyes widened, but he soon smiled too. "I'm sure he'd love to hear that." Cas turned on his heel, and walked down the narrow pathway to the doors of the TARDIS before halting mid step, and the Doctor leaned up with interest.

"One thing before I go." Cas said, and the Doctor adjusted his glasses. 

"It wasn't your fault." 

And with that, Castiel was gone, the sound of wind whirling the only trace that he was even there. The Doctor stared in stunned silence, leaning against the center console as one black, partially mangled feather floated to the floor of the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. I had this idea and just wanted to get it out of my head.


End file.
